ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shaari
=Allgemein= Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Wenn ihr eine Nachricht zu einem bestimmten Thema hinterlassen wollt, dann tut dies bitte in der dem Thema entsprechenden Sparte. Sollte Diese noch nicht vorhanden sein, fügt sie unten an, damit alles übersichtlich bleibt und ich auch noch durchseh :D. --Shaari 19:48, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Aktuelle Projekte *Eigene Vorlagen :*Region-Aufträge-Missionen :*Vorlagentest *NPCs :*NPC-Liste - Auflistung der englischen Bezeichnung mit ihrer deutschen Übersetzung *Diverses :*Ikonenwaffen: 2. Mai 2008 :*Söldner-Rang: 7. Aug 2008 :*SCNM :*Kampagne :*Kampagne2 Alte Diskussionen *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 =Diskussionen= Änderungen etc. Hallo Shaari, wollte mich nur mal kurz melden da ich einfach das Problem habe das ich nicht weiß wie ich was ändern soll XD! Es geht nicht darum wegen editieren oder sowas sondern eigentlich das ich die Texte nur nach meinem Wissen übersetzten kann und ich mich nicht richtig trau das umzusetzen hier. Kommen bestimmt einige Fehler auf und so und wer kontrolliert das dann hier? Oder kann ich einfach nach Herzenslust arbeiten ?? Hm habt ihr vll. sogar etwas konkretes für mich zu machen? Ich spiele noch aktiv also Bilder wären auch möglich. So Aufgaben wären vll. ganz toll ;) Ins Blaue reinschießen find ich immer ein wenig doof! Lg BlueLove Herzlich Willkommen Jaaa, sie is wieder da Hurraaa! Hoffe Dir geht es gut und ich freue mich natürlich sehr darüber das Du wieder da bist. *knuddel* --Ayrtonia 15:12, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Admin-Bereich Die Idee mit dem Admin-Bereich ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sieh dir doch mal das hier an, wenn es bei dir zusprache findet, melde dich einfach dorten an mit deinem hier verwendeten Benutzernamen :) Yuuki 16:33, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, naja, ich glaube nicht, dass es sooo viel zu besprechen gibt, dass man direkt ein eigenes Forum benötigt, da sich die Userzahl ja seit meinem letzten Besuch nicht viel verändert hat. Ich schlag mal vor, dass wir erst, wie normalerweise üblich, die jeweilige Diskussionsseite des Artikels verwenden. Dafür sind die Seiten ja da. Falls dann doch mehr Redebedarf besteht, kann man sich das mal mit dem Forum überlegen. --ShaariTalk 16:53, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::hmm, ich glaub da gibts einiges zu besprechen :) denn ich glaub, das wir diese Wiki bestimmt ein wenig ankurbeln wollen - oder? Für vieles gibts nämlich keine Disku seite ^^ ;) Yuuki 17:02, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Deshalb sollten wir diese nun aktiver nutzen. --ShaariTalk 17:22, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Allgemeines Ok, da hab ich was neuheiten angeht im spiel, wohl einiges mehr an erfahrung. Ich finds gut das du dich dem Ausbessern "opferst", ist zwar ne blöde arbeit aber ich finds toll das du das machst. Naja, es gäbe schon seiten die du anlegen kannst - dazu musst du nicht mal mehr aktiv spielen ^^ Es war für mich ein wichtiges Ziel eine Interne, aktive Struktur zu schaffen und somit auch dann eine gute Arbeitsaufteilung. Um nochmal zurück zukommen, wegen seiten die du anlegen könntest: Das wären so Gebietsseiten, wie z.b. die angefangen Ordelles Höhlen ^^ oder das vollständige anlegen aller notwendigen Kategorien (aussnahme Synergie). Hast du schon das Portal gesehen? Falls du ne gewisse Region übernehmen möchtest oder die Kategorien erstellen möchtest, würde ich dich da mit eintragen :) Ansonsten würde ich dich quasi als Lektorin udn fehlerjägerin eintragen ;) Yuuki 17:41, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Items Guten Morgen! Bitte mal die Seite Zauberermantel löschen, is ne falsche Bezeichnung richtig is Zaubererwappenrock. Danke! :) : Done :) --ShaariTalk 06:06, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) mal was neues Findest du das nicht ein bisschen unsinnig? Wegen angeblicher Uneinsicht ne disskusion zu löschen? ich finds ehrlich gesagt Niveaulos. Du führst dich hier auf wie der ALLEIN HERRSCHER, wenn dir was nicht passt - wirds geändert. Wenn es nicht nach deiner nase geht, wirds geändert. Man könnte glatt glauben du bist froh darüber uns von hier zu verkraulen. Im übrigen solltest du wissen, dasi ch die gleichen rechte wie du hab. Du kannst mich sperren, ich mich freigeben udn dich sperren - was du kannst, kann ich auch. Und ich lass es dir nciht mehr durchgehen, nur weil du es nicht für nötig hälst zu diskutieren, das alles nach DEINER nase geht. Wir sind zu zweit hier, also akzeptiere das auch und lerne in einem Team zusammen zu arbeiten, auch wenn ich dir wohl ein Dorn im Auge bin Yuuki 19:12, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du im Team arbeiten wollen würdest, würdest du erstens netter sein, und zweitens nicht ständig versuchen, dich mit mir anzulegen. Ja ja, du sagst jetzt sicher gleich das selbe zu mir. Ich find es unsinnig, ja. Ich finde dich auch extrem unhöflich. Ich hab so viel hier gemacht, und du trittst es mit Füßen. Du sprichst mit mir, als ob ich hier irgendein daher gelaufener Blödmann bin. Wenn ich mich hier als Alleinherrscher sehen würde, hätte ich den Antrag gestellt, dir von deine Rechten wegzunehmen. Das hab ich nie gemacht... anders als du. Was soll das also. Dass ich hier einen gewissen Sprach- und Seitenstil beibehalten will, ist doch verständlich. Ich hab schließlich den Großteil der Arbeit hier geleistet. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Einsicht gezeigt und Kumpel in Männer abgeändert. Das du das Wort nicht kennst und für altmodisch hältst, ist ja nicht meine Schuld. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du die gleichen Rechte hast, und dass du dich wieder entblocken würdest, ich dachte, dass dir das vielleicht einen kleinen Denkanstoß geben würde... da sich Diskussionen mit dir nicht lohnen. Anstatt mit mir, arbeitest du gegen mich. Ja, du wirst jetzt sagen, dass ich das gleiche mit dir mache... Es bringt nichts. ::woher willst du wissen was ich sage? Bei dir bringt ja nicht mal ein Denkanstoss was - reicht das nicht das du toni schon verkrault hast? Ich trete gar nichts mit den Füßen, du trittst die User mit den Füßen und darüber solltest du mal in ruhe nachdenken. Du tust immer so als wärst du die einzige die hier so viel gemacht hat. Ja, du hast 14k edits, schön und gut. Aber wenn ich mir manch eine bearbeitung ansehe, die von dir 4 Edits aufweist udn dann letztendlich nur damit ne kategorie geändert wurde, da sind 14k dann doch bissal frag würdig. Ich frag mich sowieso, was würdest du machen wenn hier 300 Leute jeden Tag irgendwas editieren und ändern, das kannst du gar nicht mehr kontrollieren - aber zu deinem glück wird das ja nicht passieren. Weil das was du erreichst ist, das leute wie Toni und Ich die schnauze voll haben. Yuuki 19:37, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich will mit dir hier nicht diskutieren, wer wieviele Edits gemacht hat. Als Amdin solltest du wissen, dass eine richtige Kategorisierung wichtig ist. Es geht hier nicht ums Vergraulen. Es war nie meine Absicht, jemanden zu vergraulen. Es ist passiert, ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich hab Toni gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Es ist sehr unhöflich, mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich der Grund für das Wegbleiben der Leute bin. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alles kontrollieren kann. Ich hatte auch oft genug die Schnauze voll, als ich die einzige war, die am Wiki gearbeitet hat. Du sprichst ja grad so, als ob ich fast nix anderes als Kategorien ändern gemacht habe. Du meckerst, dass ich mich hier aufspiele, als wär ich der "Alleinherrscher" - dabei machst du nichts anderes. Wie du siehst, drehen wir uns im Kreis. Ich sehe hier keine Chance auf Einigung. :::::Mit dir kann man nicht diskutieren. Du hast recht und der rest ist egal - so siehts aus. Also viel spaß damit Yuuki 19:55, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC)